


Baramgaebi

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Tzuyu has it all. She can control everything, including her emotions. But everything changes when their new assistant coach, Nayeon, arrives.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Baramgaebi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this :))

Tzuyu, for one, is almost the perfect student. Almost. If it weren't for her resting bitch face and reputation as one of the school's 'mean' girls, she would have been the perfect role model for every freshman. Why wouldn't she? Above average grades, student-leader, good looks, and of course, one of the best players of the volleyball team. As an incoming senior, she can say that she had the best college life.

Aside from that, she's also dating one of the hottest girls in school. Yulli is one of the most known girls around the campus. Majoring in cinematic arts, a cooking goddess, pretty face, everything a guy (or girl) could ask for. And Tzuyu is lucky enough that Yulli confessed to her first.

But the thing is... Tzuyu is getting tired of Yulli. The girl became too clingy and she doesn't like it. Not with everything that she's barely successfully juggling. Although Tzuyu may not show it, being a leader is taking its toll on her. Meetings here and there, strategic plannings, event analyses, everything. Another is her internship at a hospital which is tiring and draining her from head to toe, and at the end of the day, she needs to travel back to the university for training. The season will start when classes resume and she can't afford to slip up. Her position as the main middle blocker is crucial and she must improve herself. And not to mention her research paper which happens to be the worst part of it all. Sleepless nights fueled by coffee and then endless revisions? It was Tzuyu's version of hell.

Although outside she looks chill. And that's not the only thing that stresses her out. It's the fact that their coach just left them due to personal reasons. Now they need to adjust to the new coach. And as one of the seniors, Tzuyu needs to step up and keep the team together.

With all the things she's juggling, balancing, and trying to keep up with, Yulli's demanding antics are not really helping. Which is why even though it kind of hurts her, she has decided to call it off. Break it up. And she'll do it today after her work and before training starts.

Tzuyu meets her best friend outside the gymnasium, her humongous gym bag hanging on her shoulder while she's wearing her corporate clothes. Dahyun greets her with a smile, "Took you a while."

"You know how the traffic gets," she answers. Dahyun is the utility spiker of the team but she's on the second six due to height issues. Nevertheless, they're all chill about it. They've been friends since freshmen years and to say that they're best friends is practically an insult. They're sisters. Tzuyu can barge in Dahyun's house and the latter's family will welcome her with smiles on their faces.

"Should've told me. I would have picked you up," Dahyun says as they went up the gym. The athlete's locker room is at the third floor while heir court is at the fifth. "We'll have our new coach today," she continues as Tzuyu changes to her training clothes. Her spandex and muscle shirt matching her shoes. She took her hair tie and comb and started fixing her hair.

"That's good then," Tzuyu responds, not really knowing where the conversation is going.

"Tzuyu, I talked to Yulli," Dahyun ends the silence.

Ah, there it is.

She faces her best friend and sighs, "You know I don't love her anymore, Unnie."

"I know. She's downstairs. Talk to her properly instead of ignoring her. You've done that for three weeks already," Dahyun tells her. She nods and wears her slippers.

Tzuyu meets with Yulli at the ground floor. The girl hugs her and says, "Hi, baby." But Tzuyu gently removes her arms and sets some distance.

"We need to talk," she tells Yulli. They go to the secluded place just beside the gym and that's when Tzuyu tells her, "Let's break up."

"What?" Yulli starts crying. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's just that," she trails off.

"What?!"

"I don't love you anymore," she says straight on. She saw how Yulli's face turned from a frown to a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Yulli. You know I did love you but I feel like we're not really growing as a person anymore. You need to learn how to love yourself before you can love someone else."

Yulli covers her face with her hands and cries, "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Tzuyu shakes her head, "I'm afraid my decision is final. I'm sorry." She pats Yulli's head and walks away. She knows that if she stays, she'll just end up making things harder for the both of them.

Tzuyu's relationship with Yulli is by far the longest. Seven months of continuous relationship? Not even breaking up once? That's a record for her. She does not consider her first boyfriend as part of the counting. But if she will, then that's probably the longest. Two years ain't no joke and for Tzuyu who likes to think far off the future? Pierre did a good job handling her. But that's a different story. What matters now is that Tzuyu prefers girls. And that's about it.

She returns to the fifth floor after picking up her shoes and knee pads at the locker room. She sees an unfamiliar body standing before the team.

Must be the new coach.

Tzuyu runs to the team and bows, "Sorry for coming late." She looks up and sees a girl with round eyes, resembling a certain train from the cartoons she watched when she was younger.

"It's okay. We're just a little early. I'm Jihyo by the way and I'll be your new coach," the team bowed and introduced themselves one by one.

~

It's been three since Jihyo started coaching them and it's been a week since Tzuyu got sick. The fatigue from the constant all nighters, skipped meals, heavy workload and then strenuous exercise finally caught up to her and she's been absent for five days already. Dahyun already informed their coach but that doesn't mean she's not guilty for skipping training? For the past four years, she's been one of the most present players and here she is now, absent because she's sick.

Her phone suddenly rings, startling her. With much effort, Tzuyu reaches for her phone and answers it, "Low?"

"Bitch, get well already. You sound dead," it was Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung is also her best friend but they met a year after, when the latter tried out for the team and got accepted.

"I'm getting better. I sounded worse yesterday," she answers.

"We have a new coach. Like, an assistant coach and her ass is to die for!" Dahyun says. Tzuyu couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? I must return to training on Monday then," she jokes. "Where are you now?"

"We're on the way home. Dahyun's driving and I'm on your throne," it was Chaeyoung who answered her question. Tzuyu reminds herself to claim back her spot at the shotgun seat of Dahyun's car when she gets back. "Seriously though, Tzuyu-ah. Get well this weekend and go back to training. Or I'll replace you as the middle."

"Even if I die, you won't be a middle blocker. Bitch, you can't even reach the tip of the net with full effort to jump," even when she's sick, her mouth is still as tactless as ever.

"Fuck you," Chaeyoung says. She hears Dahyun's laugh from the background, "Fine. Just get well. We want you to meet the new coach soon."

"I will, I will. Now let me sleep," she ends the call and tosses her phone on the side. She reaches for the intercom and calls their maid, "Can I have some pancakes please? And my medicine."

~

Monday and Tzuyu is on the way to the gym. Dahyun texted that she's already at the locker room so Tzuyu just went up by herself. She drops her bag on the floor and removes her blouse. She quickly changes to her training clothes and fixes her hair, the same routine she has had for the past weeks of training.

"You ready?" Dahyun asks her, Chaeyoung just came in with a frown. "She's really nice," she adds.

"Why are you so worked up with me meeting the new coach?" she puts in the last hair clip and faces Dahyun who was sitting on the sink.

"Because Dahyun has a little crush on that coach and she wants you to check her out," Chaeyoung answers from the lockers. Tzuyu smirks at Dahyun who just rolls her eyes.

"And you said you were straight," she tells her friend.

"I am!" Dahyun insists.

"Sure. I'll tell Sana that too. Maybe she'll go flirt with someone else instead," Chaeyoung says. Dahyun slaps her arm and stands, grabbing her water bottle and leading the way to the court. The two chuckles and follows.

Tzuyu sees another unfamiliar built standing by the bleachers. The first thing she notices is the wonderful ass the woman has. Not too big, not too small. Just enough to be squeezed. And everyone knows that Tzuyu is a butt person. She loves butts. 

"Damn, that's one fine ass," she whistles. Chaeyoung hits her arm, "Oww! What?!"

"That's the assistant coach, dumbass!" Tzuyu reverts her gaze back to the owner of the butt. The second thing she notices is the long black hair that is freely falling on the girl's back. Her hair shined and it looked beautiful.

Their coach, Jihyo, blows the whistle and they all huddle up around the coaches. The third things Tzuyu notices is the drop dead beautiful face their assistant coach has. Her round eyes, pointed nose, full lips and not to mention adorable bunny teeth.

"It's nice to see you back, Tzuyu-ah," Jihyo says. She bows and smiles.

"I'm sorry for leaving for a while," their coach shakes her head.

"It's fine. You got sick. But you need to catch up with the drills, okay?" she nods. "By the way, this is your assistant coach, Nayeon."

Nayeon.

Their assistant coach smiles and bows slightly, "I'm Im Nayeon. Nice to meet you all again."

"Since it's only been one training session that Nayeon has seen, please introduce yourselves again," Jihyo tells them. One by one, they said their names and nicknames.

But when Tzuyu's turn came, she says, "I'm gorgeous."

And with that, Nayeon looks at her with surprised yet very amused eyes.

"Really? Which part?" Nayeon counters.

Tzuyu smirks, "Coach, your eyesight's getting poor. My face is enough to describe the word gorgeous."

Everyone laughed but for Tzuyu, Nayeon's laugh was all she could hear.

During the training, everyone was serious. Nayeon was hitting the ball from the open area while the defenders were at back right portion of the court. Tzuyu already finished the drill and she's assigned to feed the ball to their assistant coach. Much to her delight because Nayeon smelled divine. It was as if the girl does not sweat or if she does, she sweats perfume.

Another ball slipped from Tzuyu's hand when Nayeon tried to grab it. The older looked at her and said, "Press the ball to my butt so that I'll know where it is."

It was a non malicious request but the thing is, Tzuyu's been staring at Nayeon's butt since training began. And to be able to feel it, it was something she had never imagined. It thrilled her. And so with much excitement, Tzuyu feeds the balls to their coach with a smile on her face.

That's when it all began. Before Tzuyu knew it, she was already crushing on Nayeon. Mainly because of Nayeon's ass. But bottomline, she's crushing on their assistant coach which is also Dahyun's crush so she's in a middle of a problem.

"Unnie," she calls Dahyun who was driving beside her. Chaeyoung's asleep at the backseat so they're practically alone. It's not like it mattered whether Chaeyoung hears or not. What one knows, the other two do too.

"Hmm?"

"I think I have a crush in Coach Nayeon," Tzuyu admits.

"I know," she looks at Dahyun. "What? Tzuyu, I've known you for years now. I know when you like someone."

"I'm sorry. She's your crush and I feel like I'm taking her away," she confesses. Dahyun laughs at her and shakes her head.

"Stupid. I have Sana, remember? We're trying to work things out so chill. Besides, I only liked Coach Nayeon because of her butt. But you..." Dahyun stops because of the red light, "You have a crush crush on her."

"It's not like that. I just think her ass is amazing and she's a good coach," she defends herself but blushes.

"I'll be out for an immersion next week. Make sure you're single when I come back!"

~

"Look at how Chi makes a fool out of herself," Nayeon whispers to Tzuyu. They both laugh at Chi, a teammate, who is struggling to get the ball.

"Coach, you're mean," Tzuyu laughs again. Nayeon simply pinches her arm, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Chaeyoung.

So when they got inside the locker room, Chaeyoung corners her, "What was that?"

"What was what?" she asks, confused of what is happening.

"Coach pinched you!" Tzuyu covers Chaeyoung's mouth and pulls her further inside.

"Shut up! They'll get the wrong idea!" she hushes the other girl. "I don't know why but we were laughing at Chi when she suddenly pinched me."

That night marked Tzuyu's confusion and Nayeon's continuous advancements.

The second time they 'touched' happened during a practice game. Tzuyu did a remarkable job defending the net and not allowing their opponent to score freely. And now, she's laughing with her teammates on the floor, stretching slash cooling down. She turns her head on the table by the net and sees Nayeon walking towards her direction. What she did not expect is when she felt Nayeon's cold fingers on her ear.

Tzuyu yelps in surprise, "Coach!" she whines. Nayeon simply smiles at her before getting her water bottle and walking out of the court, leaving Tzuyu with a confused expression.

Dahyun wasn't present because she's still in an immersion so Tzuyu is left with Chaeyoung who just teases the shit out of her. Much to her dismay.

The next training, Tzuyu was busy with practicing her setting when Nayeon suddenly stood behind her. She jolts and turns to the girl, "Yes, Coach?"

Nayeon smiles and reaches for her hand, "Make them stronger. Your fingers are far too weak to withstand any activity."

"Eh?" Tzuyu stares at her fingers. Once again, confused.

During the whole training, Nayeon did nothing but walk up to Tzuyu, tell her about the things she needs to do and then go back to the rest of the team. It was during water break that Tzuyu was at the fountain and Nayeon poked her sides, making her jump.

"Coach! Stop it!" she tells the older girl who just chuckles at her.

And then when training ended, she was called to lead the prayer. Tzuyu stood between Jihyo and Nayeon in front. She closed her eyes and lead the prayer but after that, Nayeon playfully pulled her hair which surprised her yet again.

What the hell?

Two weeks passed and Tzuyu and Nayeon continued to give subtle flirty comments with each other. One time, Tzuyu was the one chosen to be the 'sacrifice' for the team. Meaning she will have to endure all the drills given by Nayeon herself. As much as she has a crush on the coach, the drills were made from hell. And did she mention that Nayeon is a professional volleyball player? Well she is. And she's pretty darn good at it.

Dahyun had returned from her immersion and to say that she was surprised by Chaeyoung's reporr was an understatement. She was clearly blown away by the fact that Nayeon and Tzuyu were flirting! Of course, Tzuyu denies the idea, saying that Nayeon is just amused by her reactions. Which is what she believes in. On the other hand, Momo, their other teammate, happens to be dating Jeongyeon, who is Nayeon's teammate in the professional league. That surprised them but they didn't care much. All that matters is that Momo was happy.

Their training ended and Tzuyu was beyond tired but Nayeon stood in front of her with an amused grin, "Tired, Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu smirks, "Nah. It was a piece of cake. Was that all you've got?"

Nayeon laughs, shaking her head as she retreats to the table where her things were placed. She grabs a timer and blows her whistle, "Planking position everyone," there was an evil smirk on Nayeon's face and Tzuyu wanted nothing more than to wipe it out of her.

During plankings, Tzuyu positions herself at the end of the line. The furthest possible because if she's too close to her friends, they'll end up laughing and not completing the exercise. With her eyes closed, she raises her right arm for the side plank and when she opens her eyes, Nayeon was standing in front of her with a smile while holding a stick from who knows where.

"Oh? You okay, Tzuyu?" she asks in a teasing tone.

"I can even drink tea while doing this," Tzuyu replies. Again, Nayeon looks at her with such amusement and then walks off the check the other players but not without playfully hitting her exposed stomach with the stick. Tzuyu swallows a curse.

After the training, they all went home and during the ride, Dahyun mentions something that really flicked Tzuyu's interest.

"Have you noticed that when Coach Nayeon is correcting us, she tells us to come close to her but when she's correcting Tzuyu, she goes to her instead?" Dahyun says.

"Oh! Yes! I've noticed that too," Chaeyoung answers.

"You two are overthinking things," Tzuyu snorts.

"No. Seriously, we've been watching you two. I must say, it's not that hard to notice that Nayeon has a special liking of you," Dahyun tells her.

"I wouldn't be so sure. She just likes pissing me off," which wad true because they often see who will lose it first and snap. Most of the time it's Tzuyu because Nayeon is their coach and she can't really do anything about it.

She shrugs off the idea of having the flirationship with Nayeon. Even though it makes her heart race just by thinking about it.

The next training, Tzuyu became really observant. She wants to see if Dahyun's theory is true. So, she intentionally makes mistakes when Nayeon is looking. True enough, Nayeon walks up to her and teaches her the proper way. And another true statement that Dahyun said is when Momo made a mistake and Nayeon said 'Momo, come here.' 

To say that Tzuyu wasn't scared would be a lie. She was scared because she might believe the false hopes Dahyun and Chaeyoung are feeding her. Nayeon is their coach for pete's sake and she doesn't want to ruin that.

"Guys, Jeongyeonnie's team will be playing on Saturday. You guys wanna watch?" Momo asks after the training.

"Sure!" Tzuyu answers. She had nothing better to do anyway and watching volleyball games really makes her happy.

"Great! Meet you at the arena!"

~

Game day for Nayeon's team and Tzuyu was expecting a great game. Momo had managed to fish out two complimentary tickets from Jeongyeon, saving them all lots of money. This will be the first time that Tzuyu will see Nayeon outside their gym. And vice versa. So she prettied herself. Wearing a white polo dress and some shirts underneath and putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

The players enter the court twenty minutes before the official time for warm up begins. Being at the complimentary seats sure is a blessing because they're in the closest possible view. But it is also a curse because Nayeon sees Tzuyu immediately and smirks. She makes her way to the younger girl and leans her arms on the barricade.

"Tzuyu, what are you doing here?" Nayeon asks with a smile.

"Watching the game. Duh," she rolls her eyes.

"Supporting me?" she looks at Nayeon, slash that. She glares at Nayeon.

"What makes you think I'll support you?" she counters.

Nayeon laughs and rests her chin on her hand, "Every point I get is equal to the number of spikes you will receive from me during training."

"Oh? Okay then, for every error you make you'll do five push ups," Tzuyu challenges. They stare at each other for a bit too long so Momo had to clear her throat.

"Coach, good luck!" Momo cheers awkwardly. Nayeon smiles and nods but she returns her gaze to Tzuyu who was already busy drinking her juice.

And so the game happened. Tzuyu knew that Nayeon was a good player but she didn't expect Nayeon to be that good. She practically carried the whole team. Every attack was converted into a point, her services were hard to receive, and even a simple top spin scored. Tzuyu was awed. Their coach is one of the most respected players and here she is, pissing the hell out of Nayeon.

After the game, Jeongyeon went to Momo and Tzuyu was left with her phone. She texted Dahyun saying that she'll be third wheeling while Jeongyeon and Momo drives her home, a deal that happened between the three of them so that Momo wouldn't watch alone.

Tzuyu decided to accompany Momo in yet another game. This time, they found Nayeon's team sitting on the complimentary seats. Tzuyu settles on the seat two rows behind Nayeon. Jeongyeon patted her and told her to greet Nayeon because after all, Nayeon was still their coach. So she did, she sat behind Nayeon and tapped the older girl's shoulder.

"Supporting me again?" Nayeon greets her with a smirk.

"You wish," Tzuyu rolls her eyes. "Don't disappoint me, Coach."

"If we win, I'll one man you," the older girl challenges. One man is a dreadful drill where the coach randomly tosses, throws, or hits the ball and only the person assigned will get it.

Tzuyu noticed Nayeon's teammates staring at her. At them. She looks away and shakes her head, "Nah. I don't want to end my life"

It was a known fact that Nayeon was respected in their team. Aside from being one of the key players, she's also the eldest so everyone follows her.

"How about I one man you with some mercy?" Nayeon teases. She was about to fight back when the coach called the team, Nayeon stood up and faced her, "Cheer for me."

Tzuyu, for the hundredth time, was confused.

~

Back to training, Nayeon and Tzuyu made a bet about Tzuyu's service. If she can hit the cone in five tries, she'll have a jacket signed by Nayeon's teammate, which happens to be Tzuyu's idol.

The two are on the left side of the court while the others are on the other side. Tzuyu was about to serve when Nayeon suddenly said. "My, Tzuyu you're pretty." And so, Tzuyu failed to serve. Her service went under the net instead of over.

"Coach! Stop distracting me!" she hissed. Nayeon simply laughed and smiled at her.

Tzuyu lost. All because of Nayeon. She distracted her to death. Calling Tzuyu using weird names. It was tortured. After the training, Jihyo suddenly motioned them to sit because of some announcement.

"Coach Nayeon is leaving," her head snapped. She looked at Nayeon who had no expression on.

"What? Why?" Dahyun asks.

"I've been assigned to supervise a branch in a province," Nayeon answers but she was looking at Tzuyu. The latter does not know what to feel. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Why does it feel like she's losing someone when in the first place, there isn't really something between them?

"But Coach, you're still playing for the season," Chaeyoung says. Which is true, the conference have yet to reach the finals and Nayeon's team is one of the team's eyeing the championship title.

"Yes, so I'll be playing until then but after the season, I'll be flying to the province right away," the older girl answers. Tzuyu keeps quiet, not seeing a reason to actually speak up.

"You'll come back right?" Dahyun asks. Believe it or not, the team became attached to Nayeon even with less than three months together. It wasn't hard to like Nayeon as a coach. She's cool and fair and for Nayeon, it wasn't hard to like the team. The girls are all sweet and thoughtful.

Nayeon looks at each player but settles her eyes on Tzuyu, "Do you want me to come back?" it wasn't a question for the team. It was more like a question for Tzuyu and she wasn't sure of how she'll answer it.

And so she didn't. The rest of the team answered for her and just remained quiet. Smiling and laughing every now and then.

"On Nayeon's last day, let's go out for dinner, okay?" Jihyo asks them. The rest of the team answers 'yes' and then went on to take their showers.

Tzuyu was about to exit the court when she a hand on her nape. She yelps in surprise and glares at the person, ready to attack, but she softens when she sees Nayeon looking at her with a smile.

"Oh, coach, is there anything you want?" she asks. The two of them walk side by side while going down the stairs.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you were quiet," Nayeon answers. There was something in her voice that Tzuyu couldn't pinpoint. Was it sadness? Regret? What was it?

After a while, Tzuyu says, "Was I supposed to say something?" it was a risky move, she knows it. But she's not, in the least, happy about Nayeon leaving and she's not sure if Nayeon feels it too.

"I don't know. Am I supposed to hear something?" Tzuyu stops and faces Nayeon, a confused expression plastered on both their faces.

"I have no idea what to say too, Coach. You tell me," she tells the older girl. But the usual, Nayeon just shrugs and chuckles, annoying Tzuyu more. This is exactly why she tells Dahyun that there's nothing between them but it's also why Dahyun tells her that there is.

They're both trying catch each other. They're playing hide and seek and no one wants to surrender. It's not in Tzuyu's character to confess to a person she likes. And Nayeon too was a bit of a mysterious person. She seldom talks about private life. It was always around volleyball or teasing when they're talking. So, both of them are blindly pulling and pushing each other.

Tzuyu enters the locker room, leaving Nayeon to enter the coaches' lounge. A frown on her face scares the lower batch. She continues to their own set of cubicles and sits on the floor, her hands covering her face. Frustrated, that's what she is.

"Tzuyu, let's watch the game again tomorrow. It's a Saturday," Momo tells her. Tzuyu merely nods and removes her shirt and spandex, leaving nothing but her sports bra on and her panty. She goes inside the cubicle and sets the water to the coldest possible temperature. She needs to calm down.

~

Saturday and Tzuyu is sitting at the VIP section of the arena. Courtesy again of Jeongyeon's complimentary tickets. The team doesn't look good. They're down by five and it's already the fourth set. If they lose this one, they'll lose the chance to play for the finals.

"Go, Nayeon!" Tzuyu yells from the top of her lungs. She rarely, almost never, cheered for anyone. She's the quiet type of audience. The one who keeps it to herself while her heart was racing. But today is a different day. Nayeon needs all the encouragement she can get and Tzuyu is willing to lose her voice just to give it.

Maybe it is also a factor that Dahyun was with them. Being beside her best friend really gives her the confidence she needs to be able to cheer for the person she likes. Yes, finally after much denial, Tzuyu finally admits to herself that she likes Nayeon. And not just because of her ass. Nayeon looks at her from inside the court and smiles, shocking not only Tzuyu but also the Momo, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun.

"You two are such girlfriends," Dahyun whispers. She rolls her eyes and keeps quiet. Not wanting her best friend to see her red cheeks. 

But sometimes, no matter how people cheer, if the luck's against one's favor, it doesn't matter. Nayeon's team lost the game and now Tzuyu is looking at the top most area of the arena. The general admission section where there's less, maybe ten, people. Nayeon is sitting there, arms crossed against her chest and not showing any emotion. It was the first time that Tzuyu ever saw Nayeon looking somewhat mad. And she doesn't like it. She likes Nayeon most when she's smiling brightly or smirking playfully.

"Message her," Dahyun says as they were on their way home.

"What?" Tzuyu asks, confused by what her best friend said.

"Message Coach Nayeon. Tell her she did well," her best friend clarifies.

She shakes her head, "Why would I do that?"

"Bitch, we both know you're worried to death. Hell, Momo's all wrapped around Jeongyeon right now, trying to cheer her up. So do the same with Nayeon," Dahyun tells her. Chaeyoung was busy eating sweet corn beside them but she did share the same thought with Dahyun.

"You message her first then I'll follow," Tzuyu bargains. She doesn't make the first move. Ever. With her three exes, it was always the other party who initiates the first move and then Tzuyu will just say 'okay, let's date then' and that's about it.

Knowing that Tzuyu will really not message Nayeon unless she does it first, Dahyun fishes out her phone and messages their coach.

[09:20pm Dahyun] : Good game, Coach! You'll get the next game for sure.

Dahyun shows Tzuyu and so she had no choice but to do the same.

[09:24pm Tzuyu] : Hi, Coach! You played really well today. Smile, please.

They ride a bus home and Dahyun wakes her up saying that Nayeon replied to her already. Tzuyu shrugs and continues her sleep but Dahyun slaps her arm and tells her, "She said 'thank you' with a smiley. Has she replied to you?"

"I don't know. Let me sleep," she closes her eyes but again, she was hit. "Alright! Damn it. It hurts!" She gets her phone from her pocket and checks her messenger.

**[09:30pm Nayeon] : I am right now. Thank you, Tzuyu. *laugh emoji***

**[09:45pm Tzuyu] : You're laughing at me again!**

**[09:45pm Nayeon] : You entertain me.**

**[09:45pm Nayeon] : I think you caused our bad luck! *laugh emoji***

**[09:46pm Tzuyu] : Oy!**

**[09:46pm Tzuyu] : I did not. I watched the last time and you guys won!**

**[09:46pm Nayeon] : *laugh emoji x3***

**[09:47pm Nayeon] : "oy"? I'm older than you!**

**[09:48pm Tzuyu] : Oops. I already said it.**

**[09:49pm Nayeon] : *laugh emoji***

**[09:50pm Tzuyu] : It's not hard to know that you're amused by me. You're laughing way too much.**

**[09:51pm Nayeon] : What can I say? You're my favorite.**

Tzuyu stopped and stared, "Unnie," she wakes Dahyun up.

"What?" she gives the phone to Dahyun and the latter snorts. "Bitch. The difference of her reply to you and to me. Damn, you two just get together already."

"I'm lost..." Tzuyu says. She does not reply to Nayeon but instead, leaves her on 'seen'. And then her phone beeped again.

**[10:02pm Nayeon] : Are you home now?**

Tzuyu bites her lip and types in a reply.

**[10:03pm Tzuyu] : Almost. Are you?**

**[10:03pm Nayeon] : Yes. Have you eaten?**

**[10:04pm Tzuyu] : Yup. And you?**

**[10:04pm Nayeon] : I did.**

**[10:05pm Tzuyu] : Okay. Rest now, Coach. You had a long day.**

**[10:05pm Nayeon] : I will.**

**[10:06pm Nayeon] : Tzuyu?**

**[10:09pm Tzuyu] Yes?**

**[10:09pm Nayeon] : Text me when you get home.**

**[10:13pm Tzuyu] : Okay. But why?**

**[10:13pm Nayeon] : So I can sleep.**

Tzuyu dropped her phone. She was caught of guard. What the hell was Nayeon thinking? She was definitely not being a coach. Or was she? Tzuyu is confused beyond compare.

~

It was training day but Tzuyu won't be training. She'll just sit on the bleachers and finish her research paper. The deadline is in a week and she's barely finished. She's wearing a short and blouse pair she got from her mom. Her shoulders exposed for it was a sleeveless blouse.

She goes up the fifth floor and sees Nayeon and Jeongyeon together but Jihyo wasn't around. She makes her way to Nayeon and bows, "Coach."

"Oh? Why aren't you in you training clothes?" Nayeon asks her.

"Yeah well, I told Coach Jihyo that I'll finish my paper today so I'll be skipping training," she answers. Jeongyeon eyes her and smiles, of course she smiles back.

"Okay then," Nayeon tells her. She bows again and sits on the sides, opening her laptop and getting lost in her own world. She plugged in her earphones and continued with her work.

By the time training ended, she also finished her research paper. She stretched her arms upwards and looks at the court. Her eyes meets Nayeon's who was looking at her with some unknown gaze. She shrugs it off and stands, fixing her stuff and going to the huddle.

"Tzuyu, lead the prayer," Nayeon calls her. She looks dumbfounded but she follows. She stands between Jeongyeon and Nayeon and prays. After the prayer, she was about to walk beside Dahyun when Nayeon held her arm, "Train this week."

"Eh? I will. Why?" Tzuyu asks. She looks at Nayeon's hand on her arm. The area she's holding feels like it's burning.

"It's boring when you're not training," Nayeon tells her.

She stares at the older for a while, "Okay."

Tzuyu walks towards the locker room and waits for Dahyun to finish up.

~

After the game one of the battle for third in the professional league, Tzuyu will be sleeping at Momo's place because there was a shooting that happened on the way to Tzuyu's home. Her mother didn't want to risk her getting shot by some drug addict who was yet to be found.

"You sure it's okay, Momo?" she asks.

"Of course! But tomorrow is a Sunday and Jeongyeon will pick me up to watch their training then go to church," Momo answers. "You'll have to wake up early too."

"It's fine. It's not like I have better things to do anyway," she takes a shower and lies down on the futon given by Momo.

The morning came and Tzuyu fixes herself to go and watch Jeongyeon's team train. She settles herself at the back seat of Jeongyeon's car while Momo takes shotgun. They reach the gymnasium around thirty minutes after.

They enter the gym and Jeongyeon left them on the stage by the court to change clothes. Momo sits beside her while Tzuyu yawns, still sleepy.

"Coach Nayeon, good morning," Tzuyu chokes on her own breath when she hears Momo. She turns around and saw Nayeon in her training clothes, drinking coffee.

"Tzuyu? What are you doing here?" Nayeon asks after nodding at Momo.

"I slept at Momo's place," she points to Momo and keeps quiet again.

One by one, Nayeon's teammates arrive and they were all looking at Tzuyu, curious of who she is.

"Jeongyeon, introduce Tzuyu," Nayeon tells the younger player while sipping her coffee.

"Why me? Isn't that your job?" Jeongyeon answers with a smirk. Nayeon glares at her and clicks her tongue, "Okay okay. I'll do it."

And so Jeongyeon introduced her to the rest of the team. She was greeted warmly, too warmly, by one of the players so she smiled awkwardly. Nayeon was off the whole training for some unknown reason. It confused Tzuyu because Nayeon was okay before training started but she suddenly got into a bad mood. Jeongyeon didn't say anything about it so Tzuyu just shrugged it off.

After their training, it was decided that they'll go to church together. With the team. Jeongyeon took a shower and then they all went to the car. Since the team will be attending the mass together, their two teammates, Lisa and Joy, rode with them. Lisa talked to Tzuyu, asking her major, almost interrogating her. Tzuyu chuckles in amusement and answers every question honestly.

"So, you're single?" Lisa asks.

Tzuyu stops and thinks for a while. Is she? She thinks she's not but in reality, she is so she answers, "Yeah."

Lisa nods while Joy says, "Jeongyeon, I thought.."

"Not yet," Jeongyeon tells her. The Lisa and Joy nod and then they reached the church.

They didn't sit together. Only the five of them did. But after the mass, Tzuyu and the rest met Nayeon with her other teammates at the middle of the church.

Tzuyu bows, "Peace be with you, Coach."

"Same with you, Tzuyu," Nayeon greets with a smile.

"Coach, are you still leaving?" Momo asks. Nayeon nods and looks at Tzuyu, "You're coming back, right?"

To Tzuyu's surprise, Nayeon puts her arm around the taller girl's shoulder, "It seems like Tzuyu doesn't want me to come back."

"I didn't say that," Tzuyu responds, her heart beating fast because of the physical contact.

"You're a senior. You'll be a graduate by the time I come back."

"So?"

"You won't be there. I don't have any reason to go back," Nayeon tells her while they were walking out of the church.

Tzuyu smirks, "Is that your way of saying that you'll miss me?"

Nayeon laughs and pulls her closer, "I know that between us, you'll be the one missing me."

"You wish," she sticks her tongue out.

"Is that her?" a teammate of Nayeon asks, pretty sure pertaining to them.

"Yes, I think so. Jeongyeon told us, didn't she?" Tzuyu was about to turn around to look when Nayeon dragged her away.

"Don't miss me too much, Tzuyu," the older teases.

"You keep telling that to yourself, okay, Coach? I know you'll miss me," she counters. Nayeon chuckles and opens Jeongyeon's backseat door for her.

"I'll see you in training," Nayeon says as she closes the door. Tzuyu smiles to herself as soon as she's sure that Nayeon wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

~

The training marks Nayeon's last day and only Momo, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu will be having dinner with them since the rest of the team already made plans.

Inside Dahyun's car, Tzuyu is sitting beside Nayeon at the back seat. Her normally shotgun throne was taken by Chaeyoung and Momo who were the smallest and thinnest among them. It was to make space for Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon at the back.

Tzuyu had her face buried on the screen but every once in a while, Nayeon will poke her sides and blow on her ear. She'll glare at the older will just laugh. She noticed that Nayeon's left arm is snaked around her waist. She didn't mind, thinking that it was just because it's a little cramped at the back seat.

When they reached the restaurant, Tzuyu settled at the furthest seat while Nayeon was on the other side. It was like they're worlds apart but it wasn't really a bother. What's bothering Tzuyu is that she's starting to have migraine. She skipped lunch and now she's feeling dizzy because of it.

She focused on the screen on her right while waiting for the food. And then she realized that she had no cash so she looked at Dahyun, "Unnie," she calls.

"What?"

"Come with me. I need to withdraw," she tells her best friend. Dahyun nods and they both stand. They pass by Nayeon's chair and the older stops them.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'll withdraw. Just outside," Tzuyu answers and then walks again.

"Your shorts is too short," Nayeon tells her.

Tzuyu turns to her coach, "That's why it's called shorts in the first place, coach."

They went out of the restaurant and Tzuyu successfully took money from her ATM account. When they turn around, they saw Nayeon talking to someone on the phone just outside the door of the restaurant.

Dahyun chuckles, "Well someone's a bit possessive."

"What?" Tzuyu asks. They walk back to the restaurant and Nayeon follows them inside.

"Nothing," Dahyun answers her. They sit and start eating.

After eating, most of them settle to chat and laugh about the things that had happened during previous trainings. As much as Tzuyu wants to join, her is practically being torn into two.

Dahyun notices her best friend's struggle and asks, "I have some meds inside the car. Wanna get it?"

Tzuyu nods and stands again. For the second time, they pass by Nayeon's seat and the older girl, again, stops them, "Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna get some medicine. My head hurts," she looks at Nayeon and smirks. "I didn't know you were this clingy, Coach Nayeon. You'll miss me right away, wouldn't you?"

Nayeon laughs and shakes her head, "Be back safe."

After much talking, which Tzuyu had successfully joined it. They all decided to go home. Jeongyeon and Momo wouldn't be riding with them this time because Momo lives up north while the rest of them are bound south. So Tzuyu had reclaimed her throne at the front seat.

On the way back to the car, Tzuyu sees a drunk guy that she will cross paths with. Truth be told, she's scared of drunk guys. But then she saw a shadow behind her and then she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," Nayeon whispers to her. She jolts in surprise but Nayeon calms her down, "It's me, Tzuyu-ah."

"Coach," she releases a deep breath. "Please don't scare me like that."

"I wouldn't scare you even if I get paid," the older tells her. They keep quiet until the drunk guy is way behind them, "Are you going to miss me?"

Thanking the darkness because her blush can't be seen, Tzuyu answers, "Aren't you the one who will miss me?"

"But will you miss me, Tzuyu?" Nayeon asks again.

"Tell me you'll come back first," she dares.

"Are you going to wait?" there they go again. Trying to catch each other and wanting to see how the other feels.

"I wouldn't wait for someone who won't come back," Tzuyu declares.

Nayeon smiles and pulls her closer, even with the height difference, she still manages to pull Tzuyu down, "I will come back. But.."

"But what?"

"Make sure you miss me and that you wait for me," Nayeon messes her hair and goes inside the car.

Tzuyu enters the shotgun seat with a dazed mind. Dahyun saw everything but opted not to say something because Nayeon and Jihyo were still behind them.

When they dropped Nayeon and Jihyo, Tzuyu rolled down her winder and said, "Coach, don't miss me too much."

Nayeon smiles slyly and pulls Tzuyu out of the window. Half of her body suspended on air while Nayeon was laughing at her, "Dahyun, leave her with me," she asks.

"Unnie, no!" Tzuyu says in panic.

"Leave her to me. So that I won't miss her," Nayeon says again.

"No! Coach, let go!" she struggles to free herself and so Nayeon let her go and then leaned on the window and smiles at her.

"Don't miss me too much, Tzuyu. I'll be back."

~

Six months passed. The last time Tzuyu saw Nayeon was the night she asked the younger girl to wait. And honestly, Tzuyu is waiting. Yes, she had flings here and there. Bending straight girls and then leaving them, which earned her the reputation of being a fuck girl. But really, Tzuyu wants to not wait for Nayeon even though unconsciously, she does.

Tzuyu, honestly, is torn between morals and feelings. Everyone knows that a relationship between a player and a coach is forbidden like a student-teacher relationship. So without actually thinking about it, Tzuyu hopped from one girl to another. Trying to distract herself from wanting to wait for Nayeon. She flirts with someone online, inside the campus, during laboratory activities, whenever she had the chance. But none of the girls really caught Tzuyu's attention. None except Nayeon.

And Dahyun knows it.

During the past six months, Tzuyu had left the team due to personal reason. Things with her family became tight, being a student leader asked too much of her time that she's often sick when she's in training. So she had to let volleyball go. She was hurt by the decision because volleyball is a passion for her but it wasn't a career option. She's a senior. She had to make decisions that will be beneficial for her in the future. And that was through being a student-leader.

And so when the second tournament of the team started, Dahyun was one with the audience. Nayeon never once showed her face during the last six months and for Tzuyu, that was already a sign that what they had, whatever it was, was long gone, forgotten, and buried in the past. Which Dahyun disapproves.

It was a Sunday and Tzuyu promised Dahyun that she will be watching every single game. And so even though she's supposed to be asleep at nine in the morning, here she is, running up the stairs to catch the game. Her cropped top showing her now invisible abs but still flat tummy. She reached the gym and went up the bleachers.

The thing about the venue is that the audience are above the benches, literally. So it's like the platform for the audience served as the roof of the bench. The first thing that caught Tzuyu's eyes was the familiar built and long black hair that she thought she had forgotten, sitting on the bench, watching her former teammates. She felt her world come to a stop. It was as if everything came back. The familiar feeling of excitement and safety whenever she looks at the person. She thought she had forgotten it.

Apparently, she hasn't.

She goes up the audience section, not wanting to distract her teammates. There, she meets Mina, a player from another sport who is a friend of Momo. They chat while leaning on the glass barricade of the platform. The set ended and Dahyun saw her from below.

"Tzuyu-ah!" she smiles at her best friend and waves.

"You did well!" Tzuyu tells her. Dahyun points at the bench so when she looked directly below her, she met Nayeon's round eyes. The older girl was looking up at her.

For the nth time, her world stood still. How long has it been since Tzuyu last saw Nayeon's eyes? How can she not forget how beautiful those eyes are?

Nayeon smirks, "What are you doing here, Tzuyu?"

She smirks back, amazed by how she longed for that smirk and that voice, "I'm watching the game. Isn't it obvious?" she even raised her eyebrows.

Nayeon laughs and shakes her head before continuing to coach the rest of the team. To put it short, the team won and Tzuyu ran towards her best friends, hugging them both. Dahyun even carried her even though she's much taller.

"Congrats!" Tzuyu squeals.

"Thank you for watching!" Chaeyoung says.

"You know I'll always watch. I may not be inside the court but at least I'm here," she answers. Her two best friends sit and stretch their body while Tzuyu watches.

It was then when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turns to her left and saw Nayeon leaning on the wall, looking at her.

She smiles and waves her hand, a friendly gesture, or so she wants to believe. Nayeon raises one eyebrow and walks up to her with a frown.

"What?" Tzuyu asks. Nayeon simply shakes her head and pulls the younger's shirt down. 

"They can see your tummy," Nayeon hissed. She looks at the older skeptically.

"So?"

"I don't like it," Nayeon answers her right away.

"Wow," she laughs and raises both of her arms, exposing the hem of her bra. Which was okay since most of the people already left and the rest were her former teammates.

Nayeon pulls away and crosses her arms, "So?"

"What?" she asks. The older girl tilts her head on one side and crosses her arms.

"Did you miss me?"

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, "Nah. Not really. Why? Did you? she teased, expecting a no for an answer. But Nayeon really surprises her.

The older girl laughs before touching Tzuyu's cheek, "I missed you."

And with that, every single feeling that she tried to bury resurfaced. In just one sentence.

Tzuyu was in deep.

And honestly?

She missed Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! :)) send me your reactions on twitter hehe @moonbyulasaur


End file.
